


Singing in the shower

by Dragonfruit32 (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagine your OTP, Manga & Anime, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dragonfruit32
Summary: Modern AU.Inspired by the Tumbler OTP prompt- "I don't know you but our showers are side by side and we sing duets sometimes."





	Singing in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumbler OTP prompt- "I don't know you but our showers are side by side and we sing duets sometimes."

Pyrrha steped into her apartment and shrugged off her jacket before flopping face first onto her bed, exhausted. Being the head of Vale's police department was a very rewarding position, but God damm was tiring.  
She rolled onto her back and groaned at the ceiling as she remembered the mountain of paperwork waiting for her in the other room.  
'maybe a quick shower will help clear my mind..' she muttered while getting back up off the bed.  
The redhead wandered into the bathroom and undid her ponytail letting her long hair flow down her back in waves. She then undressed, talking off her uniform and folding it neatly, before placing it on the radiator so it stayed warm while she showered.  
Pyrrha sighed and glanced at herself in the mirror, seeing the bags and worry lines that had made become more and more prominent over the last twenty years.  
'Urg!' she slapped her cheeks with both hands 'don't think about that.'  
Though she did have some vacation time left.. And taking a break once in a while might be good for her, Ren could manage a few days alone right?   
Whatever. She'd think about it tomorrow.  
She opened the glass door and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her.  
After pressing the on button she was hit by a spray of freezing water.  
'Arg!' she jumped back, hitting her head off the glass. 'stupi! -cold! -arg!'  
Pyrrha slammed her hand across the dial until the water reached a reasonable temperature.  
'well, at least I'm awake now.. ' she muttered, running a hand through her hair as she leaned against the side of the cubicle.   
After a few minutes she heard a faint humming sound to her left. She looked over but there wasn't anything there.  
'You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide..' a male voice drifted through the wall.   
Pyrrha blinked, then froze, mortified. There was an apartment next to hers. It must have built so the bathrooms were next to each other.   
'I know you want meee, so don't keep saying our hands are tied...'  
And now, much to her dismay, the owner of the adjacent apartment had decided to take a shower at the same time as her.   
'You claim its not in the cards'   
And he was singing.   
'fate is pulling you miles away,'  
She hurriedly reached for the door, blushing immensely.  
'and out of reach from me..'  
She paused.   
'but you're here in my heart'   
He sounded so happy.   
'so who can stop me if I decide, that you're my destiny..?'  
She recognised the song, it was from that movie Ren had dragged her to see a few weeks ago. The greatest showmens, or something like that?   
'What if we re-write the stars? Say you were made to be mine?'   
He was a good singer, maybe he was a musician?   
'Nothing could keep us apart, you'd be the one, I was ment to find!'  
Pyrrha was blushing immensely.  
'it's up to you, and it's up to me..'  
The hot water wasn't helping much either.  
'no one can say what we get to be, so why don't we rewrite the stars.. ? Say you were made to be mine, tonight.'   
She opened her mouth without thinking,   
'You think it's easy?'   
Fuck.   
'you think I don't want to run to you..?'   
Oh gods.   
'but there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through...'  
What was she doing?  
'I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me, within these walls..'  
What the hell was she doing?   
'you've got to wake up and see, that it was hopeless after all..'  
There was a stunned silence from the other room.   
'no one can rewrite the stars'   
Yup.   
'how can you say you'll be mine?'   
Nope.   
'everything keeps us apart..'   
Her life was over.   
'.. and I'm not the one you were ment to find.'   
At this point Pyrrha's face was the same colour as her hair, yet for some reason she kept singing.   
'its not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be..'  
'How can we rewrite the stars? Say the world can be ours, tonight?'   
It was kind of fun though.   
'All I want is to fly with you'   
'All I want is to fly with you'   
They were singing in perfect harmony.   
'All I want is to fall with you'   
'All I want is to fall with you'   
She pushed her hand up against the glass.   
'so just give me all of you.. '   
'so just give me all of you.. '  
'it feels impossible..'   
'it's not impossible..'   
'is it impossible?'   
Pyrrha found herself pressed against the glass, wanting to be with this unknown person she was singing with.   
'say that it's possible..' she whispered the last words of the verse into the wall.   
Then they started again, roaring the lyrics at each other through the glass and thin plaster walls.  
'how do we rewrite the stars?'   
'how do we rewrite the stars?'  
'say you were made to be mine'   
'day you were made to be mine'   
'nothing can keep us apart,'   
'nothing can keep us apart,'   
'cause you are the one I was meant to find..'  
'cause you are the one I was meant to find..'  
'so why don't we re-write the stars?'   
'so why don't we re-write the stars?'   
Changing the world to be ours.. tonight.'  
As the song ended Pyrrha blinked and gasped slightly, coming to her senses. She scrambled to turn off the shower and slammed open the door.   
Behind her she heard a light nock from the other side of the wall,   
'hey, uhh.. you.. you sing really well.' the voice was muttered and he sounded breathless. 'that was.. really fun actually.'   
'I-I'm sorry!' she stammered, grabbing a towel off the rail and running out of the bathroom blushing horribly.  
She rammed the door closed behind her and leaned against the wall, water gently siding down her still naked body.  
What was that? She was the chief of police for God's sake.  
Pyrrha wrapped the towel tightly around herself and went to grab some clothes from her draws.

**Author's Note:**

> This will become a two-shot with the second chapter written from Jaune's perspective.  
> Please remember to review, it means the world and only takes a few seconds. :)


End file.
